


Embraceing Fate

by Eryn13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Yixing never wanted to be an Omega, he never wanted to have a soulmate. All he ever wanted was to be a beta and remain single. Because he's pretty sure he's Asexual. But fate seems to have a different plan in mind.Suho had always wanted to be an alpha, had always wanted to find his soulmate. But when his soulmate turns out to be an omega who hates the idea of mates can he keep it together? Can he try to understand the other, and can he help them overcome their differences?Love comes in many forms, and sometimes a polar opposite is just what you need. Even if everyone else doesn't think so.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13

Yixing never wanted to be an omega. In fact, most of his youth had been spent praying that he would present as a beta. When asked about the reasons why he was so against being an Omega or Alpha he always gave a roundabout answer. Saying that he simply didn’t want to deal with Heats and Ruts. Or that he didn’t want his mate to be something fate decided for him. His answers were always met by one of two responses. Laughter to the claim that he didn’t want a Heat or Rut. Or reminders that not all Omegas and Alphas had soulmarks, and that Betas could still have them. 

But the truth was something he didn’t tell anyone, not for a long while. Not until he had already presented and it was too late to become anything other than the Omega he was. No, the truth was more than just fears of Heats and Soulmarks. Yixing was Asexual, and he didn’t want to be reminded that his body was going against everything inside of him. 

When his first heat hit, early for a male omega at the age of 16, he locked himself in his room and cried. When he wouldn’t leave his room at all his parents invested in a therapist to come and talk to him. One who specialized in gender issues and sexual identity. She was the first person he ever told. And the person who pushed him to talk to his parents. 

When he finally told his parents there was nothing but relief on their faces, glad their son was trusting them. And while they didn’t understand they did try to learn. Yixing was lucky to have such understanding parents. So he kept seeing his therapist, and perhaps everything would have been fine. Except for when his 17th birthday came around and the mating mark bloomed on his skin. The dark tattoo-like symbol blooming on his chest right above his heart and right below his collarbone. 

For the next few years, he took to wearing high-collared shirts, even in the summer. Desperate to hide the mark that bound his soul to another person on the planet. It was around that time that he finally went to see a heat specialist. He knew most omegas saw one every year to make sure their heats were normal- females had to see one twice a year to check in about their other hormones as well. But this was his first time seeing one because his parents hadn’t had one for him to see before. His mother was a beta, his father a low ranking alpha. Which meant they had to do research before he went to see anyone. 

When he finally came to see the doctor he was nervous, not sure what would happen and how they would treat him. And while it was true the doctor wasn’t the best, with the other male mocking his sexual identity and claiming it would all change when he was older, he also listened to his worries about his heat. After which they did blood work and found out that, yes, Yixings heats were abnormal. Yuryoki disorder they called it. 

So his doctor prescribed him hormone regulators to keep his heats from happening. And when Yixing moved out and into college he found a different doctor. For a while he was shy and skittish, hiding in too-large clothes and keeping his head down. But eventually, he made friends, and while they never understood his asexuality fully, they also didn’t try to correct him or tell him he was wrong. And soon enough he was wearing normal clothes and learning makeup to cover his mark. 

Yes, everything would’ve been fine. If it wasn’t for the transfer students from Korea. 

Jyunmyeon was always certain he would be an alpha. Even when he was young and shorter than a lot of others he was certain he would be an alpha. After all, both of his parents were alphas, and being an alpha ran in his blood. But more than that it was because he wanted it. He wanted to be strong and protect his mate. Loved the stories of princes and princesses falling in love. Of alphas finding their omega soulmate and protecting them from everything else. 

That wasn’t to say he thought Alphas were better than everyone else. No his mother had been sure to raise him so he knew everyone was equal. No matter their gender or sexual orientation or race. No, Junmyeon just wanted to be able to love someone so much that he would protect them at all costs. 

But as he was growing up he learned that even the smallest of omegas could contain the biggest surprises. One of his best friends was an omega. With beautiful pale skin, wide eyes, and full heart-shaped lips. But if you were to anger him you would regret everything, because Kyungsoo was far from hopeless. In fact, he was far better at turning anything into a weapon than anyone else. And it was made even scarier by the fact that he wanted to be a chef. 

Yeah watching that small boy carry around a set of knives and break down a carcass twice his size was a terrifying sight to behold. But it just reaffirmed the fact that Junmyeon shouldn’t judge people based on their gender and appearance. But even so, he couldn’t help but be protective of his friends and family. So much that he eventually gained the nickname Suho, because he was their guardian angel. It was a joke at first, but he knew his friends meant it with all the love they had. 

So when he did present as an alpha- much later than most others at the age of 21- no one was surprised. And while ruts were a pain they were far from what he had expected. With the alpha listening to his parents and dealing with them through isolation and working out instead of sex. 

Junmyeon was also a romantic, and he had been ecstatic when his mating mark showed up at 17. Even though he hadn’t known what his second gender was the alpha had proudly taken to wearing clothes with boat neck collars or unbuttoned enough to show off the mark on his upper chest. His friends had laughed good-naturedly and taken photos of the mark. 

So yes, Junmyeon was looking forward to meeting his mate. He couldn’t wait to smell the one scent that would call out to him the most and see the mark on the other’s skin in the same spot as his. He often dreamed of what the other would be like. He knew he was gay, but he had never really had a specific type. Finding all kinds of men attractive as he aged. So his daydreams wander from more feminine pretty boys to men taller than him. Either way, he would love them he was sure. After all, the only thing that mattered was that they were his. 

But he never expected his mate to run away at the first sight of him. Never expected the other to snarl at him and stalk away with tears pooling in his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for how his mate reacted to meeting him. 

The day had been any normal Monday, with Yixing heading to school looking forward to dance practice at the end of the day. The Chinese male had picked up a snack on his way to class, and gone to sit with his friends on the grass between the dance building and the main one. The others had been scattered on the grass already, a mix of Cantonese and Korean filtering as he sat down against the tall tree they were sitting under. When the other males saw him the conversation switched immediately to Mandarin, the other males turning to talk to him at once. Holding a hand up the dancer downed his morning coffee and blinked at them slowly. 

“Oy one at a time. I can’t separate your voices when you all talk at once.” There was a laugh from the gathered group and then they looked at each other, the two mated couples settling back to let the other unmated male speak. 

“Its transfer day,” Luhan said chipperly, a smile on the doe-like males face. “I heard we’re getting a bunch of interesting kids from Korea.” He bounces slightly in his seat and Yixing gives him a bemused look. 

“A few of them are supposed to be good at music, and I hear there will be two new kids joining your dance group tonight,” Chen says, head tilts against his mate’s shoulder as they lounge back on the grass. The older male running a hand over the other's hair as he drinks his own coffee. Yixing brightens a little at that, the omega was doubling in dance and music and was looking forward to some new competition. 

“Maybe they’ll even be decent,” Yixing says amusedly, “remember the kids who tried to join last year?” There's a groan from the gathered group and Yixing laughs. Last year they had gotten kids from the US and while they had tried to join the dance group they were all so behind that it was ridiculous. After a few meetings, they had eventually stopped coming but it had been embarrassing when they had shown up. 

“I just hope they’re nice. It would be nice to practice my Korean with someone besides Minseok and Chen-ge.” The male who voices this is met with snickering from the two Koreans, but Yixing has to admit he has a point. Whenever they tried to practice with the Koreans they were just met with dumb jokes and teasing taunts. It was absolutely no help. 

“I have to agree with Tao,” He turns teasing, “but you at least have Yifan to help you with your English and Korean when you aren’t too busy.” The panda-like male blushes and turns his head into the chest of the other male, letting out a small whine that males Yixing laugh. 

To the unobservant, they may appear like an odd group. Three omegas, an alpha, and two betas all hanging out together. With the betas bonded to each other and the alpha bound to the tallest scariest-looking omega of the group. They were an odd bunch, all of them have suffered for seeming different when they were young. With Chen and Minseok dealing with people giving them grief for being Korean. Luhan being called too feminine, Tao told he should be an alpha and can’t pull off being cute, and Yifan being told he looked too scary and angry to ever get a good mate. Add in Yixing’s sexual identity and they all just understood each other. 

That didn’t mean they didn’t argue from time to time. But they still at least tried with each other. And given that they all happened to have soulmarks it made that easier too. Even if Yixing was the odd one who didn’t want his mark. The others at least understood what it felt like to have one. That alone was comforting. Conversation all but forgotten they launched into a discussion of better breakfasts before having to go to class. 

Yixing was grateful when his boring classes ended, with choir only on Fridays he only had nothing but lectures all morning. When he finally walked into his dance class, at a reasonable 2:30 pm, he was so ready to do something with his body. Changing into his workout gear he had immediately moved back to the mirrored room to begin warm-ups. Sliding down into a split with ease before turning to move through the rest of his stretches. 

By the time the rest of the group had entered the room he had completed his stretches and was in the middle of practicing a few ballet spins. Finishing by stopping himself just a breath away from the door he was greeted to a few cheers and clapping. Looking up he blinked in surprise, having forgotten that there would be new members today. Straightening out of his pose with ease he steps back, muttering a quiet apology as he looks over the two newbies. Both are male alphas a couple of inches taller than the omega. And while both share the same muscular build as Yixing that betrays some experience in dance the thing that grabs Yixing’s attention is Tao standing next to them laughing.

Looking at the other, taller omega he is amused by the fact that even these two males aren’t taller than his friend. Moving over he drags the other down into a headlock, cursing at him in Cantonese and faux-fighting with the other. Tao laughs and easily wriggles out of his grasp, the other’s Wushu coming in handy, and steps back with a grin. 

“Xing-ge this is Sehun and Jo- Kai.” The other corrects himself partially with the second name, causing the more tanned male to shoot him a thankful smile. The panda-like male smiles easily and bounces slightly, “they transferred into my classes and I got to talking with them. It's the first time I’ve had friends my age.” He gives a happy grin that causes Yixing to laugh. The other omega had always been surrounded by older students so Yixing could understand. Smiling Yixing turns and bows to them politely, switching to his broken Korean. 

“Hello, thank you for being friends with our panda. I’m Yixing,” he knows his pronunciation needs work but is grateful when the others seem to understand what he was saying. They return the bows and Tao launches into his own broken Korean to explain that Yixing is the best dancer in the school, which makes the Omega shove him a little, and that he’s two years their elder. 

Soon enough the other males have changed and gotten introduced to everyone else. The group consisting of Tao, Luhan, Minseok, Yixing and the two newbies. They had had more students last year but most of them graduated and they were still in the process of getting new students to join. The teacher in charge had a meeting that day so that fell on Yixing- as the club member who had been there the longest- to get everyone through their warm-ups. 

Finally, they were done, but instead of practicing their routine they decided to see how the other two did with a dance-off. Starting from Minseok and Luhan, who always enjoyed doing couple dances despite Minseok having a mate and Luhan only wanting his own mate. As they danced Luhan’s shirt rode up in the front slightly, revealing the mating mark branded across his hip. The mark appeared to be a tornado with semicircles of orbs surrounding it from the top and bottom. The sight of the mark caused one of the new males to let out a gasp, and move over. 

The male, Sehun, Yixing remembered; pulled Luhan over to him, his own hand moving to pull his shirt up on the same side. And there on his hip was a matching mark. Eyebrows raised Yixing watched Minseok back down immediately, moving to stand with a smiling Tao as they watched Luhan burst into tears. Yixing let out a small laugh, the other had always been easy to cry. Yixing gives a small smile, watching as the taller male scoops the other up into his arms and moves to a corner of the room. Sitting down and whispering to the omega as he holds him close. 

Laughing Tao moves to the center, taking over instead, although the other omegas dance was more martial arts than dance. When he is finished its Kai’s turn, the alpha heading to the center of the room before breaking into a dance. Watching as the other dances Yixing feels excited for the first time since the older students left. Moving into the center the two are soon engaged in a full dance-off. Each doing a small routine and then throwing it back to the other to see how they reply. 

By the time they are done, they are both laughing hard. Yixing soaked in sweat that has washed off his foundation on his chest, tank top slipping over to one shoulder as he leans against the mirror and laughs. Guzzling an electrolyte drink when it's shoved into his hands with a grateful grin. 

Junmyeon had just finished his last class for the day, a rather dull business management class, and was waiting for his friends when he smelled it. The smell was strong, a rich and sweet scent that all but bewitched the Alpha. Like honey and orange blossoms, with a hint of passionfruit. It was the most amazing scent he had ever smelled and everything inside of him was demanding he finds the source. 

His feet moved without him telling them too. Carrying the alpha across the quad and to the single stand-alone building on the far side. Hurrying over the field he moves to push the doors open. Eyes taking in the sight of a single room made up of mirrors. And the boys gathered there. He recognizes two, Sehun and Kai, being as they are friends of his. Although Sehun is curled up on the floor with a rather feminine boy, and there are three more males in the room. Eyes flickering over to where two other males are before moving to rest on the last male in the room. 

He’s an omega, slightly taller than Junmyeon himself. His back is turned to him and he is drenched in sweat. Water raised to his lips as he drinks greedily, Junmyeon’s eyes fix on the way his throat bobs with each gulp. The alpha takes a step into the room, inhaling deeply at the rich scent that surrounds him. He ignores Kai’s worried voice as the other calls to him. Eyes locked on the male in front of him. The movement seems to startle the omega because he turns to face them with a confused look. 

When he turns around Junmyeons eyes lock on the symbol on his chest, sweat running rivulets through what must’ve once been foundation. A smile pulls onto the alpha's face, eyes moving up from the mark to the other’s face. But instead of happiness, the other’s eyes show only terror. His eyes flicking up from Junmyeon’s own mark to his face. The omega steps back, hand moving to pull his tank top up and over the mark before his eyes flick up to the alpha’s face. 

“No.” He hisses, hand yanking a bag up from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. Eyes dark with fury and wet with the beginnings of tears the omega shakes his head. “NO.” this time it sounds just as desperate as it sounds angry, and the omega soon rushes out of the room. Two of the three other boys moving to follow after him. 

“Yixing!”

“Gege!” With that, they chase after the crying omega. Leaving Junmyeon behind feeling nothing but hurt and confusion. Eyes wide he looks at his own friends before the last remaining stranger clears his throat. This omega’s eyes are kind, soft if a bit worried. But he stands from Sehun’s lap with a sigh and moves over. 

“Come on.” He says softly, “we need to talk.” 

The omega leads Junmyeon to a nearby cafe, Sehun trailing after the other like a puppy dog. Kai, on the other hand, has to go pick his mate up from his classes and leaves only after the other two promise to tell him everything. So Junmyeon sits at a table in the cafe, not paying attention as the omega and Sehun get drinks. It's only when an Americano is set in front of him that he blinks and looks up Sehun slides into the seat across from him, the omega sitting next to Sehun. 

“Suho-Hyung,” Junmyeon blinks and looks at his friend, the others normally stoic face is covered in concern. Junmyeon tried to smile at him, clearing his throat and ducking his head back down. 

“So you found your mate then Sehun?” He tries to keep the smile on his face, “I’m happy for you. Aren’t you gonna introduce us?” His hands shake a little as he reaches for his coffee, glad the other alpha remembered what he liked and didn’t try to buy him a bubble tea like the two across from him. Sehun gives a small whine, and Junmyeon is sure that if they were in wolf form his ears would be flat. The omega reaches a hand out to rub it over his arm, before offering Junmyeon a small smile. 

“Suho-ssi is it?” He says softly, “I’m Lu Han, Sehunnie’s mate.” His smile is soft and gentle and Junmyeon can’t help but smile back at him. 

“Junmyeon please, Suho is a nickname, one of my best friends invented and everyone else just kinda picked up on it.” He gives an awkward shrug, to which Sehun responds with a small laugh. 

“Cus’ you’re an umma.” He grins, eyes teasing even as he seems to still be worried. “So that makes you our guardian.” Junmyeon huffs a small laugh and rolls his eyes at the other. Luhan gives his mate a small smile, eyes amused before he looks back at Junmyeon. His eyes moving down to the soulmark on the alpha’s chest and a small sigh slips from his lips. That small sound brings them back to the present, and Junmyeon looks at him. Unsure what to say the alpha waits for the other's eyes to move back up to his face. When they do they are filled with so many emotions that Junmyeon can’t decipher. Slowly he leans forward, resting his head on his fists. 

“Before I explain to you about Yixing, that's his name, by the way, I need you to answer a few questions. Ok?” Luhan asks softly, eyes a little dark now, and Junmyeon can’t help but gulp. Nodding the alpha sets his coffee back down, moving his full attention to the omega. The other gives him a wolfish grin and soon Junmyeon finds himself being interrogated about everything from gender rights and sexuality to his studies. 

When Tao and Minseok caught up to Yixing he was hiding behind a car in the parking lot and sobbing. The omega and beta share a look before moving to hug him and rock him gently. Both texting their mates and having Kris bring his car over. When the others arrive they climb out, helping Yixing into the back seat to be cuddled between Tao and Minseok. Chen and Kris climbing back into the front and driving off. There’s silence except for the soft sobbing from Yixing and no one knows how to fix this. Instead, they just hold him close and rock him gently. 

When they finally arrive at Yixing’s apartment the omega has fallen asleep. But between Tao and Kris, it's easy to carry him inside. Opening his door with the code Yixing has told them they carry him into his room and lay him down. The two betas moving to cook some food while the remaining two turn on a comedy and text Luhan. They may not understand Yixing, but they know he would do better having friends over than waking up alone. So they settle in, waiting for Yixing to wake back up. 

Meanwhile, Luhan has finished interrogating Junmyeon. The omega seeming content with his answers and giving a small nod. The omega moves to toss their trash down and gather some food before coming back. When he does he sits down with a small sigh. Eyes closing before he looks over at the other. 

“Ok, what I am about to tell you is not my story to tell. But you deserve to know, especially since it pertains to why Yixing ran away. I also know that he is not hiding anything, even if some people don’t listen to him. So if he gets mad at me for telling you… well, I’ll deal with that when it happens.” The omega nods before sitting back and settling into his chair. Junmyeon half wants to tell him that he shouldn’t give away the other omega’s secrets, but the stronger half just nods and leans in to listen. 

“To start you should know that Yixing never wanted to be an omega,” Luhan sighs, “and he never wanted a soulmark.” Junmyeons eyes widen, and he must look upset because Luhan waves a hand. “No, I don’t mean he doesn’t want you, just… he never wanted a mate at all. The reason for that being that Yixing is asexual.” Junmyeon blinks, confusion muddling his features. 

“W...what?” He asks softly, not sure what the other means by that. He had only ever heard that term used in regards to sponges and plants. Not to humans. Luhan gives him a small smile and a soft chuckle. 

“What he means by that is that sex doesn’t interest him at all. He isn’t physically attracted to people. Of any gender. He says the best way to explain it is that he finds some people more aesthetically pleasing to look at, but there’s nothing to make him want sex with someone.” Junmyeon blinks slowly, trying to absorb all that information. “And because of that, he hates the fact that he is an omega. Hates his heat and body because it feels like his body is betraying him.” Luhan sighs, “and while he does like romance, he doesn’t think anyone would want to date him because he could never give them sex.” 

Junmyeon frowns, processing slowly and taking a moment to drink his coffee. He obviously will need to do some research because he doesn't know nearly enough about this to know how to handle it. Luhan watches him curiously, obviously checking to see if he has any reaction. But the omega waits for him to gather his thoughts and look back up. When he gives a small nod Luhan smiles and continues. 

“I don’t know if he will ever be able to have sex with you, but I know you wouldn’t be soul mates without a reason. And from everything you have said you seem like a decent person. So please, give him a chance. But know that it may be a lot slower,” Luhan sighs softly, “and I need to be going soon. He needs all of his friends and I need to apologize.” The omega looks at him, “we will see you at school ok?” 

All Junmyeon can do is give a small nod and the other is standing up, squeezing Sehun’s hand before leaving. He can hear the other whisper to Sehun that he should stay with him. Sehun nods and kisses his hand, watching his mate leave before turning back to look at Junmyeon. The elder alpha is just staring down at the table with blank eyes. Sehun gives a small sigh and stands, moving to take his arm. 

“Come on Hyung, let’s go see Soo and Jongin,” Sehun says softly, helping the other up and leading him outside. He keeps a hand on Junmyeon’s arm and leads him as they walk. Slowly Junmyeon comes back to himself, a plan slowly forming in his head as they walk together. When they stop it's at the exchange student’s dorms. The younger alpha texting someone on his phone before looking up and pulling Junmyeon over to a tree outside. 

They settle down under the tree and Junmyeon takes a steadying breath. The alpha pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his head on them. He knows he needs to be understanding, but the way that Yixing had reacted to him still hurt. So he knew he needed to cry, and that once he had it would be better. So laying his head down he lets the tears slip out. The alpha lets himself cry, not caring who sees him and not moving even when his friends show up. 

The others crowd around him, letting Sehun explain what had happened. Kyungsoo moves closest, the omega gently pulling Junmyeon into his side and rubbing his back. Soon enough everyone is pulled together into a large dogpile style hug. Everyone talking quietly and teasing Junmyeon, until finally, the older alpha laughs softly. Leaning his head against his best friend in a silent thank you. 

When he finally makes it into the silence of his dorm room the alpha is feeling a bit clearer. Head calmer than before and more determined than ever. Locking his door he heads to his desk, opening his laptop and getting to work. He has a notebook set up next to him, pen in his hands as he begins to search. First looking up the definition of asexual and writing it down. This then leads him down a rabbit hole of the Asexual spectrum. 

A term that encompasses a variety of other sexual identities. And Junmyeon spends a good 20 minutes writing down definitions and taking notes of the variety of sexual identities. Once he has the most common ones written down he turns back to searching. Looking for any information he can find on asexuality and soulmarks. Soon enough finding a rather in-depth blog that explains all about the two. 

Junmyeon reads about how not much is known about the connection between asexuality and soulmarks. Given that a lot of people ignore asexuality as a sexual identity and some even classify it as a mental disorder. He reads that in this person's personal experience and research most true “Aces”- a term for people with no sexual or romantic attraction at all- do not have a soul mark. That the people he has met with a soulmark either have some romantic or sexual attraction. And would normally fall into the Ace-spectrum. But the author also clarifies that this is just in their own experience.

They say you should trust the person about their own sexuality, and don’t push them into anything they aren’t comfortable with. And if you really have a soulmark with an Ace person then to try being friends. Junmyeon is careful with his notes, making sure to write down whatever he thinks is important before searching some more. Eventually falling asleep hunched over his laptop, pen in his hand. 

When Luhan shows up at Yixing’s house he brings a bag full of food and a stuffed gift for his friend. Wanting to make him feel better and hoping that the gift will make the news go over better. Ringing the bell he waits outside, shifting in the brisk air as he waits for someone to open the door. When the door finally opens he passes a smile to the alpha on the other side. Hurrying inside and to the living room. Shedding his winter coat and boots he pulls a bag of honey butter chips. Heading back into the other omega’s room he smiles at the sight that greets him. 

Yixing is curled up on the bed, Tao snuggling next to him and whispering to him softly. The youngest omega obviously trying to cheer his friend up. Luhan coughs lightly, gathering their attention as he crosses the room to them. 

“Xingie, I brought you something.” He whispers to the other male, kneeling beside the bed. There's a small moment of silence and then the other is rolling over to face him. The omegas eyes are puffy and red, tear streaks down his cheeks. He sniffles softly and grabs a tissue, wiping off his eyes before heaving a small sigh. Luhan coos softly and places the two gifts next To Yixing, waiting for his attention. Finally the other looks at Luhan and Luhan bows his head. “I have to apologize for something.” 

“What?” Yixing’s voice is scratchy as he sits up, frowning at Luhan. Tao bits his lip, sitting next to Yixing and looking between them in worry. Luhan keeps his head down and hands folded in front of him as he speaks. 

“After you left I talked to Sehun and his friend. The other's name is Junmyeon.” He says softly, “I explained to him the reason you acted the way you did and interrogated him. And I know it wasn’t any of my business to tell him but I thought he deserved an explanation. He was so heartbroken and confused… but I know this violates your privacy so I am sorry.” Finally, Luhan looks up, “I will accept any punishment you think is fitting. And I brought you these,” he motions to the chips and stuffed animal, “as appeasement for my crimes.” 

There is a moment of silence and then Yixing sighs and rolls his eyes. The other omega moving to pull Luhan up into the bed and into a cuddle pile. Yixing poking Luhan lightly and huffing a sigh. 

“You’re so dramatic Lu-ge.” Yixing says, voice fond but annoyed. “I’m not mad at you, and I understand why you did what you did. I’m just frustrated and a bit emotional right now.” Luhan nods and nuzzles close, pulling Tao down into the cuddle pile. Snuggling his two friends as they listen to the sound of bickering coming from the living room. The three of them cuddle for a while, only getting up when Minseok calls them out for dinner. By then Yixing seems to be doing better and even talks more to Luhan. 

Soon everyone trickles out the door, Luhan being the last to leave. He is worried about his friend but also dying to get back to his room and text his mate. Yixing finally smiles at him and shoves him to the door. Luhan only leaving after making the other promise to call him if he needs company, and swearing that he won’t avoid Junmyeon at school. The second promise takes more wrangling but finally, Yixing agrees that he won't avoid the other male and will talk when, inevitably, he finds him again. 

It takes until Friday for Junmyeon to find the omega again. The alpha had spent part of the week worrying about confronting the other, and the other part working furiously. Finally, on Friday he hears that the dance club has another meeting and asks if Kai and Sehun think it would be ok for him to come at the end to talk to Yixing. The two males shrug and give a small nod, not entirely sure how everything will go, but thinking that showing up at the end is probably the smartest decision. 

So he waits around after his classes, hanging out by a tree near the dance building and working on his school work. Finally, he gets a text from Kai that they are done, and after shoving everything into his bag he heads over to the school building. Carefully he knocks on the door to the studio, not wanting to startle anyone when he enters, and then pushes the door open. When the door swings open his eyes meet the eyes of the omega from earlier in the week. Yixing. Gulping Junmyeon steps inside and moves over slowly, until he stops in front of the other male. 

“Hi,” he says softly, eyes flicking down to the floor and hands clenching in front of him. His eyes flick back up after a moment, “can we talk?” He asks, “just talk… I don’t want you to feel threatened or anything. I just.. Would like to talk to you.” He gulps slightly, biting his lip, “if that's ok?” 

The omega stares at him, blinking slowly as he rambles. Finally when he stops the omega heaves a small sigh and shakes his head. But an amused look crosses his face and he picks his bag up. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he looks back at his friends. The other four males watching him with a mixture of looks on their faces. Two of them worried and the last one nodding in encouragement. Turning back the Omega nods and walks past him. 

“Come on, I need food. We can talk at my favorite cafe.” Junmyeon’s face lights up, the alpha turning to follow the other with a small smile and a nod. Waving at his friends the two of them leave the dance room. The two walk-in silence as they head to a nearby cafe. The alpha following the other, breath held in anticipation. 

Yixing leads the alpha inside the cafe, moving to the line and looking back over at him. The other follows him, eyes glancing over the board. His hands are holding his bag in front of him, thumbs twiddling with the strap and Yixing has to admit the nervous energy is a little cute. Slowly he blinks and lets a small smile form on his face. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” he says softly, “dance practice always leaves me hungry.” The alpha blinks, turning to look at him and slowly shakes his head. He offers Yixing a small smile before speaking. 

“I don’t mind at all… I missed lunch today because I was working on an essay for one of my classes. So now I’m very hungry.” Yixing blinks at that and huffs a small laugh, eyes flickering up to the menu he nods. 

“Well, the food here is very good.” He says softly, “so make sure to eat up. Can’t have you passing out from hunger.” Yixing’s voice is light, “Luhan would blame me for it.” Junmyeon blinks and looks at the omega, curious about that comment but they are now up to place their orders. Yixing goes first, speaking in rapid-fire mandarin that Junmyeon can barely keep up with. When it’s Junmyeon’s turn Yixing turns to him. “Do you need help ordering?” He asks softly, not sure how well the other knows mandarin. 

Junmyeon smiles and shakes his head, moving forward to order in Mandarin. And while the words aren’t as fast and a few don’t have quite the right intonations, Yixing has to admit it’s better than his own Korean. Done the two take a buzzer ad head back to sit down. Yixing leading them back to a small corner booth where he knows they can have privacy. Sliding into the seat he sets his bag next to him. Fiddling with the zipper on the front of his hoodie as he looks over at the other. 

Junmyeon seems nervous, setting his bag next to him on the booth as well and opening it up. Yixing watches as he pulls a notebook from his bag. Flipping through the pages to stop on one page. Setting it down he blinks as the buzzer goes off. Eyes wide he blinks and looks at the other. 

“I’ll get that..” he offers a small smile, “I need a moment to gather myself.” He stands and gives Yixing a small half-bow, and then turns to go fetch their tray. Yixing watches him curiously, the other alpha is not what he would have expected. And he does seem nice enough, so Yixing sits back, waiting for him to come back. As he watches he can see the other take a deep breath, then he turns around and carefully carried the tray back. Setting it on the table he pushes it over so they can both grab their food before sitting down across from Yixing again.

There is silence as they both take their food and drinks. The alpha adding a single sugar to what smells like a black coffee. Yixing takes his bubble tea and carefully stirs it, mixing in the honey cream on top and then taking a drink. As he does he pulls his meal over, happily picking a steam bun up to take a bite. Once the alpha has gathered his own food he pulls his notebook over. Nervously stirring at his coffee before speaking.

“So Uhm… your friend... Luhan?” Junmyeon glances up before looking back down, “he uh… he explained why you were so upset the other day. And uh…” he moves his notebook closer, “I did some of my own research.” He nods and gulps lightly, looking back up and biting at his lip. “And I just want to say… I don’t expect anything from you.” His breath hitches a little as Yixing tilts his head, “I mean uh… just that I’d like to be friends. And I’m ok with that being it.” He says softly, “I can’t say this is what I expected when I met my soulmate… but I’m ok with it.” he gives the omega a small nervous smile, “I would just like to be your friend… if that's ok with you?” 

Yixing blinks at the alpha, slowly absorbing his words as he eats his meal. Swallowing and gulping down some tea as he looks at the other. Yes, this alpha was definitely different. But Yixing was glad that the other seemed to be trying to understand him. And it relieved him to no end to hear the other say that he was ok being friends. Taking a breath he set his drink down before speaking. 

“Luhan was right,” he says with a small smile, “he said you’d surprise me.” He hums softly, letting out a small sigh. “We can try being friends.” He gives a small nod and lets out a small sigh. “But to do that we should probably know a bit more about each other.” He reaches across with one hand, “Hi. I’m Zhang Yixing. My friends call me Lay- don’t ask why because I have no idea- I’m a dance and music, double major. Omega, asexual, homoromantic. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flicker to the other’s hand, letting out a small smile and reaching across to grasp it. He feels a shudder when their hands touch but he ignores it, shaking the other’s hand and laughing softly. Letting go of the other’s hand he nods back to him. 

“Kim Junmyeon, my friends call me Suho due to my protective nature. I’m a business major with a minor in music, planning to take over my father’s entertainment company. Alpha, homosexual, and very glad to meet you.” Junmyeon gives him a smile and Yixing gives a small laugh. The two males turning to dig into their meals. Talk soon turning to their groups of friends and how they should get everyone together for a party.

A few months later they have fallen into a routine. With both packs joining together into one large pack, and the 12 boys spending their time together as a group. They soon learned that while their own pack had one alpha, three omega, and two betas the Korean pack had more alphas. Four alphas and two omega to be exact. And while it is a bit strange at first and tense for Kris who was used to taking care of everyone on his own, they soon fell into an easy camaraderie. With Kris and Junmyeon soon agreeing to co-leadership, both grateful to have help dealing with everyone. Minseok gets along amazingly with the omega Kyungsoo from the Korean pack. Both sharing time cooking and working on recipes together, Minseok gladly helping Kyungsoo with his schooling. 

And while Yixing got along with Jongin and Sehun he also spent a lot of time with Junmyeon. The alpha just finding time for them to hang out and bringing snacks for everyone in the dance club. Yixing soon sees why his friends call him Suho. With the other being protective over his friends and also worrying over them. It’s easy to see where the nickname came from. And while Yixing doesn’t see Baekhyun or Chanyeol that often the two get along amazingly with Jongdae. 

Over the months Yixing finds himself getting more and more attached to Junmyeon. He has to admit that the other would be his ideal mate. If only for the romantic side. But he doesn’t know what to do or say, sure that the other would take any advancement as an excuse to push him into mating. Which is something Yixing doesn’t know that he can do. He probably would have hidden his emotions completely if it wasn’t for the day Junmyeon got sick. 

It had been a dance practice day, with the club gathering earlier to try and prepare for the competition that would be coming soon. But when Sehun and Jongin showed up they were obviously distracted. Soon enough Yixing found himself calling a break and moving over to corner the other two. 

“What’s up you guys?” He asks, having cornered them with his hands on his hips. And while he may be shorter than the other two he still can be intimidating when he tries. “You’re not paying attention, you’re off step, and obviously distracted.” 

The two alphas share a look, both hunching slightly with a sheepish look on their faces. Sehun scuffs his foot on the floor and shoves his hands into his pockets. Meanwhile, Kai sighs and runs a hand over his face before looking at Yixing. 

“Junmyeon isn’t feeling well… Hyung said he just had a migraine but we think he might have a fever…” Sehun sends the other a look and sighs as well. 

“He told us not to tell you, and not to worry. But he’s always taking care of us and now…” Sehun shrugs and Kai gives a small sigh. 

“We don’t know what to do, and he could be really sick and just not tell us. Last time this happened he ended up in the hospital… but he locked us out of his dorm…” Yixing lets out a curse and turns on his heel, moving to grab his bag he sends everyone a look. 

“I have to leave,” he tells his friends before looking back at the others, “see if Kyungsoo can make some congee, can you? I’ll try and get him to open the door… his dorm is number 13 in the exchange rooms right?” When the give him a nod the omega shrugs his bag on, “if Kyungsoo is too busy text me and I’ll ask Minseok for his recipe. I can probably figure out how to make congee… I hope.” 

With that he stalked off and out the room, his friends share a look, Kai and Sehun confused by the omega even more. Luhan lets out a laugh and moves over, linking his arm with Sehun’s. Smiling he motions for everyone to gather their things so they can leave. 

“Yixing is the resident medic for our group, when people are hurt or sick he takes over. He may hate his omega half but it really comes out when people he cares about are hurt. And he does care for Suho-ssi.” Sehun gives a small nod, understanding what the other said. “Now we should go see about some congee. He probably will get meds for the other so let’s not worry about anything but the congee, ok?” 

It takes Yixing longer than he would like, the omega rushing out to a nearby convenience store to grab some essentials first. He picks up some meds, cool packs, a couple of electrolyte drinks that are easy to drink, and some ginger tea in case the other is nauseous. Done he pays and heads back to campus. Bag clutched in his hand. Moving to the exchange dorms he heads inside and down the first floor. Moving halfway he stops at dorm 13. Knocking on the door he waits. Eventually, the door creaks open slightly, and Yixing can hear Suho on the other side. 

“Guys I told you I’m fine, you all have-” his voice cuts off when his eyes land on Yixing on the other side. Eyes widening he coughs a little, “Yixing?” The omega moves his foot into the gap of the door. Glaring lightly at him he pushes the door open more. 

“I’m coming in.” He huffed, “honestly, you shouldn’t scare your friends off like this. They couldn’t concentrate on practice at all.” He pushes his way inside and past the Korean male. Junmyeon’s face slack, mouth open and gaping like a fish. Moving in he kicks his shoes off and turns to look at the other.

Kai and Sehun were right, he definitely looks sick. Skin white and clammy, but cheeks flushed bright red. His hair is caked down with sweat, pajama top partially open and pants slung low about his waist. He looks sick, and Yixing has to hold back from cursing. Rolling his eyes he turns and grabs the other's hand. 

“Come on you,” he shakes his head, “go use the bathroom. I’ll set up your meds and some electrolyte drink for you to sip.” He sighs, “I’ll also get some water in a bowl, you need to be wiped off.” 

Junmyeon blinks, letting himself be pulled along by Yixing. The omega pushing him into the bathroom before turning to get to work. He carefully fixes the bed, bringing an extra blanket in case the other gets cold. Then he sets the meds and drinks on the nightstand. Making sure the right amount of pain and fever reducers is out. Done he heads from the room and fills a bucket with luke-warm water. Coming back with a towel and waiting. When Junmyeon comes out Yixing makes him take the meds and then navigates him into the bed. 

Once the other is sitting Yixing wipes off his head and neck. Making sure he’s cooler before tucking him into bed. Then he sets a cool pack on the other's forehead, glad he found sticky ones. Once that's all done he makes him lay back and goes to clean up the bowl. For once he understands why the exchange dorms get kitchenettes. 

Coming back he pulls a chair over and picks up his phone, seeing a message from Kyungsoo on it he lets out a breath. The other omega will be over after class with some congee for Junmyeon. Nodding he tucks his phone away and looks back at the other. Moving he takes his temperature and frowns a little. 

“Honestly,” he shakes his head, “you need to sleep. I’ll stay until Kyungsoo and Kai show up.” He says softly, “obviously you can’t be trusted to take care of yourself, even if you take care of everyone else.” 

Junmyeon is smiling up at him, eyes glazed as he coughs a little into his fist. Yixing gives him a small frown, not understanding why the other is focused on him like this. He folds his arms and pulls his phone back out. Reading a little and hoping the other will fall asleep. But as the other’s eyes close he says something softly. Something that has Yixing’s heart racing. 

“Yixing, thank you…” the way his lips form the words makes Yixing feel like there might be more. But the other just drifts off to sleep, leaving Yixing with pink cheeks and a racing heart. He can’t understand why his body is acting this way. Before he can think too much on it though, there is a knock at the door. Standing up he pushes himself away from the bed and out through the hallway. 

When he opens the door he is greeted by the sight of Kyungsoo and Kai, the smaller male carrying a large pot of something, while the taller has a bag in his hands. Stepping back Yixing lets them in and helps them to the kitchen. Moving to help Kyungsoo with whatever he asks. He lets himself be distracted so that he doesn’t concentrate on what he had been feeling. 

When Junmyeon wakes again later it's to the scent of chicken congee and ginger tea. He goes to stand only for Yixing to open the door and glare at him. The Korean blinks and settles back against his pillows, Yixing stepping aside for Kyungsoo to bring a bowl of congee and a cup of tea in. Things are on a tray and set on Suho’s lap, with Yixing moving over to the chair next to his bed. 

“You need to let Yixing take care of you Suho.” Kyungsoo scolds lightly, “and you need to eat and rest.” He sends the alpha, his best friend, a glare that makes Junmyeon shrink against the sheets. Nodding Kyungsoo turns to Yixing, “I don’t have school tomorrow, I can take over in the morning if he still needs someone here. If you don’t mind handling overnight? That way you can go to the dance practice tomorrow. You are all too close to the competition.” 

Yixing nods slowly, offering the other omega a small smile and letting out a small laugh. He must be more predictable than he thought because even though he’s nervous there is no way he’s leaving Junmyeon alone when it’s obvious the other doesn’t know how to take care of himself. Moving his chair closer he gives Kyungsoo a small smile and a nod. 

“Yeah, I’ve got it tonight. See you tomorrow Kyungsoo.” With that the other omega heads out, dragging his mate out with him. Yixing spends the night feeding Suho in small bits and pieces. Wiping him down and changing out his cool packs. Finally, around 5 in the morning his fever breaks and Yixing can breathe easier. The omega stumbles his way to the kitchen. Setting the dishes in the sink to soak before stumbling back to the bathroom. Using the toilet and washing his face off before moving back to the chair. Eyes heavy he lays his head down on his arms, on the bed next to Junmyeon. 

That's where he is when Kyungsoo shows up, the other omega got the RA to let him into the room with the explanation that Junmyeon was ill in bed. Moving over he leans to shake Yixing awake. It’s already 10 am and practice starts at 11:30. When Yixing wakes his face is confused at first, blinking up at the other omega before realization sets in. Pushing back from the bed Yixing grabs his bag and, with a bow to Kyungsoo, bolts from the room. Leaving a very confused Kyungsoo staring at his retreating figure. 

Yixing manages to avoid Kyungsoo for a few days, and Junmyeon as well because the two text him that Junmyeon is ok now. Still a little sick but much better than before. So Yixing avoided them, hiding from all of his friends because he couldn’t believe what he was feeling. But as with all good plans, this one eventually falls apart. With Luhan cornering Yixing after class and dragging him to the nearby cafe. 

Once there he makes Yixing sit down at a table with Junmyeon. Luhan going to sit nearby with Sehun, who had their orders at the tables. Junmyeon looks worried when Yixing sits down, though the Omega’s favorite drink is already at the table. Sighing Yixing sits near the other, ducking his head and holding his bubble tea close. 

“Yixing?” Junmyeon’s voice is soft as he speaks and worried. “Yixing did I do something wrong? Was I inappropriate or something while I was sick?” Yixing glances up and feels like he kicked a puppy with how the other looks. Sighing softly the omega shakes his head. 

“No… I just… I’m scared.” He confesses, causing the other to blink at him. 

“What… why?” Junmyeon frowns and tilts his head at him. Confusion etched into his face. Yixing gulps, worried and not wanting to admit what he is feeling. He ducks his head and mumbles something, causing Junmyeon to frown. “What was that?” He asks softly, leaning closer. Yixing gulps and finally looks up, speaking louder. 

“I’m scared of what I feel for you.” His confession causes Junmyeon to freeze and Yixing plows forward. Not wanting to give the other a chance to speak. “I… I think I like you… and I’ve never liked someone romantically before… it scares me… and,” he gulps, “and I think I could probably love you but… But I don’t know that I could ever complete the mating process and I don’t want you to feel led on…” His head lowers to the table, “so… I’m sorry… but I’m scared.” 

There is silence, Junmyeon processing everything the other said. And Yixing sinking further into the booth, wanting to hide in embarrassment. But then Junmyeon gives a small laugh and leans over, pulling the omega into a hug. Yixing lets out a squeak, eyes wide as the alpha hugs him. Yixing is blinking as Junmyeon rubs his back and holds him close. 

“Oh Yixing,” Junmyeon gives a small laugh, “I like you too. And if the mating process is never completed, well so be it. I like you. For you. Which includes your asexuality, and I’d never want to hurt you.” He pulls back slightly, holding Yixing’s hand in his own. “But I would like to try… so… would you be my boyfriend?” He asks softly, and Yixing is blushing bright red. Ducking his head down and nodding slowly. The alpha smiles and pulls him back into a hug, letting Yixing hide himself in the other's neck, trying to die of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any video references for the songs/ dances will be at the end of the story. Please enjoy

Dating Junmyeon was amazing. The alpha never pushes Yixing too much, and the majority of it is just so easy for the omega. The dates they went on were sweet and innocent. From walks in the park to movies and dinner. The alpha waited for Yixing after classes and walked with him, arms swinging and hands linked. They spent a lot of time cuddles up next to each other. And for once the omega felt truly happy. 

Even with the competition, fast approaching Junmyeon was there. Sitting outside the studio on good days and huddles in the back of the room on bad ones. He would be there to remind everyone to take a break, to breathe and rehydrate. He was there to check over any injuries that occurred, and to just cheer on everyone. After practice, he would walk Yixing home, even if the omega protested that the alpha’s dorm was on campus. 

Their first kiss came after the competition, with the group managing to get into the semi-finals and Yixing cheering loudly. The omega rushing to the sidelines and pulling Junmyeon down into a kiss with a laugh. It stunned the alpha for a while but then the other kissed back, and the two shared soft kisses from then on. It was the happiest Yixing had been. With the omega thinking that maybe, maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he could have a soulmate and a romantic relationship without having sexual feelings. 

But of course, happiness couldn’t last. 

It all came crumbling down less than a month before the semifinals. The dance club had just finished finalizing their group routine and to celebrate they all met up at Kris’ house to party. The night had started well enough, with food and drinks and games. But it had dissolved once some of the gathered group had started getting drunk. The two that really caused trouble were Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Yixing didn’t know much about the mated pair, only ever seeing them in a couple of his classes and at group hangouts. They had been pleasant enough most of the time, but apparently, they weren’t the best drunks. With Baekhyun getting louder and saying whatever comes to his mind. And Chanyeol becoming overprotective and just believing that everything Baekhyun says is the truth. The combination of that bringing about arguments even in the calmest of times. But it started when Baekhyun said something that made Yixing’s heart drop. 

“So why haven’t you let him mate you?” His voice was slurred slightly, and he leaned forward onto the small coffee table. Soju glass still clasped in his hand as he stares at Yixing. Yixing froze at those words, wide eyes darting from face to face. Baekhyun just kept talking, “I mean obviously you were just using that whole Asexual bullshit to ward off people who just wanted to get in your pants. Which yeah, I get it, but really? Suho’s a nice alpha, he’s not gonna hurt you. So what's up? Why haven’t the two of you completed the bonding?” 

“I….” Yixing can feel his eyes pricking with tears, staring at the other omega in shock. But before he can say anymore Junmyeon is pushing to his feet. 

“Baekhyun. That's enough of this nonsense.” He growls lowly at the omega, which Chanyeol just takes as a threat and growls back. The drunk alphas voice coming out louder than the others. 

“Pfffft, you wouldn’t hurt a fly Suho!” Baekhyun waves his hand, soju splashing everywhere. “Besides someone needs to straighten this out! He’s obviously not asexual or whatever, that’s not a real thing!” At this Junmyeon’s hand slams onto the table. 

“BAEKHYUN!” 

“What?” Chanyeol growls, standing up and moving to try and intimidate Junmyeon, “He’s jus’ saying what we’re all thinkin’! Don’t try and act like you haven’t thought it!” 

That's the last straw and Yixing is tearing out of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks and a sob falling out. That's when the others jump in to act, with Sehun and Jongin pulling Chanyeol away. Kyungsoo and Minseok dealing with a very Drunk Baekhyun, and Yifan stepping up to Junmyeon. The other alpha is careful with getting into Junmyeon’s space. But instead of threatening he just speaks softly. 

“Calm down Suho,” he whispers, “this isn’t the important thing. What’s important right now is Yixing. Go,” he nods to the open door, “we got this mess. You go check on Yixing.” And Junmyeon’s anger breaks, the alpha nodding and turning to race out the door after his boyfriend. 

Everyone else turns to deal with the chaos behind. Junmyeon running after Yixing, worry on his face. When he catches up to him Yixing is at a stoplight, arms wrapped around himself and sobbing. Junmyeon moves to reach out for him. His hand touches Yixing’s shoulder and the omega flinches. Turning to look at Junmyeon the omega tries to wipe his eyes. Using the sleeves of the sweater to wipe off his tears. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. Baek can be an idiot, especially when he is drunk.” Yixing shakes his head, stepping back, and offering a sarcastic laugh. Eyes red and still dripping with tears the omega smiles at him. But it's mean and doesn’t reach his eyes, it’s not the smile he grew to love. 

“But he’s right, isn’t he? That's what you all think. Everyone always thinks I’m a freak… Besides,” he snorts, “my happiness never lasts long. It always crumbles like this.” Junmyeon blinks, having trouble processing what the other is saying. But it’s the next comment that makes Junmyeon pissed. His alpha side growling in anger and fear. “You all probably were just trying to see how long until I crumbled.” 

“Is that what you think?” Junmyeon’s voice is eerily calm for the storm raging inside of him. “Do you think I’m like that? Baekhyun says dumb things when he’s drunk, but do you honestly think I feel that way about you? Haven’t I shown you I’m not like that?” 

“I don’t know!” Yixing cries out, “I’ve been broken before and I don’t want to go through that again. How do I know you won’t suddenly change?” He’s sobbing again but Junmyeon can’t seem to bring himself to care, too mad. 

“If that’s how you feel maybe we should take a break.” Junmyeon hisses out, eyes flashing red before he shakes his head. “I thought you knew better…” he trailed off and shakes his head, turning and walking away, leaving Yixing sobbing behind him on the street. Snow falling down around his shoulders. 

Yixing spends the next week in a daze, crying at random moments and just feeling horrible. He uses the time to avoid Junmyeon’s pack like the plague. Even going so far to not come to dance practice. It takes until Saturday for someone to find him where he had been hiding out. The old dance studio on the opposite side of campus. What surprises him is the one who finds him. It isn’t Kyungsoo, Sehun, or Jongin. All of whom he would have expected. Instead, it’s Baekhyun, the other omega standing at the door and looking somehow both sheepish and upset. 

Yixing had been dancing, but not any routine, instead just losing himself in the music and trying to forget. When he sees Baekhyun at the door he freezes, eyes flashing before settling slightly. The omega stalks to his bag, snatching his phone up and stopping the music before grabbing the bag and pulling it on. He moves to push past the other omega but is stopped by Baekhun bowing. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says softly, eyes on the floor and not looking up. “I don’t remember what I said if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo yelling at me I probably wouldn’t have known I did something wrong. But I am so sorry.” Yixing wants to be mad but instead, he just finds himself overwhelmed. 

“Junmyeon won’t talk to me…” He whispers, “we had a fight and now he won’t talk to me… and I don’t know how to fix this.” His voice breaks with a sob and Baekhyun looks up, eyes wide and hands waving in worry. The other omega moves forward and pulls Yixing into a small hug, hand brushing at his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I’m so sorry.” And with Baekhyun holding him the dam breaks, the two omegas falling to the floor as Yixing sobs. Baekhyun holds him close, whispering softly to him and brushing a hand over his hair. They stay like that until the sobbing quiets, and then they only stand up when one of their stomach’s growl. The two standing shakily after being in one position for so long, and wobbling out of the room. Baekhyun texts his mate that he’ll be out for a while and then grabs Yixing’s hand, dragging the other omega out of the school and down to one of the night markets. The two of them buying up a wide variety of food before spreading out at a picnic table by the water. 

After sitting down to eat the two finally started to talk. With Baekhyun once again apologizing about his comment earlier on. Explaining that when he was young he was surrounded by a lot of toxic people and even though he didn’t think the same way sometimes the intrusive thoughts from that time still took over. Especially when he was drunk and his mouth had no filter. Yixing listened, eating anything the other put in front of him even though nothing tasted good. Finally, the other omega looked at him and asked the question on his mind. 

“So what’s been going on with you and Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks softly, “I know I messed up but I didn’t expect him to take time off like this.” And even though Yixing didn’t know Baekhyun as well as the others. Even though the other had said some nasty things less than a week ago… Yixing finds himself confessing everything to the other. 

About how his own drunk mouth had screamed at Junmyeon. His fears and worries lashing out in the form of anger at the alpha. Baekhyun listened and winced when he mentioned how cold Junmyeon had gotten. How distant, before deciding they needed a break and leaving. And when morning came it brought with regret and fear. By the time he was done Baekhyun was nodding along. 

“Yeah Myeon can get like that when he’s upset. It’s not even just anger, its sadness too. His family drilled into his head that he shouldn’t show off his feelings. That alphas, especially next to be head alpha, don’t show emotions in public. He’s working on it but when he gets upset it still surfaces.” Yixing pouts slightly and nods slowly. Baekhyun stands, dragging the other omega along until they find a stand selling popsicles. Baekhyun gets them both a couple of blackberry popsicles and links arms as they walk again. The younger omega thinking as he sucks on his popsicle.

They walk for a while, eating their popsicles and wandering together. Finally, they come to a stop at the old willow by the dorms. Sitting down and finishing their popsicles together. Finally, Baekhyun looks over at Yixing and leans forward. Resting his head in his hands and hands on his knees. 

“Ok, so you probably are too nervous to talk to him right now. And he’s being a stubborn idiot. But I have an idea, a way for you to show him how you feel and then talk afterward. And a way to make sure he has to sit there and listen.” Yixing’s eyes light up and he leans closer. Listening to the other’s plan and nodding along. He knew it would take some work, he only had two weeks left after all. But he thinks he can do it. 

So he heads back to his apartment, an idea already brewing in his mind. 

Over the next two weeks, he splits his time between the dance studio and his home. Spending half his time practicing the group dance with his club. He apologizes for the previous week and manages to rope everyone into his plan. Sehun and Kai promising that they will help get Junmyeon to the showcase at the end of the next week. Once practice at school is done he heads out, grabbing a lunch to go and heading back to his apartment where he puts the plan into motion. 

Instead of his previous planned solo song, he completely rewrote the performance. Choosing a different song and a different outfit. Everything about his previous routine had been changed. With the omega locking himself in his studio apartment until it was perfect. Grateful, for once, that he had installed floor to ceiling mirrors in the living room. And that his TV hooked to an arm from the ceiling so he could move it out of the way. 

Finally, the day of the competition came. With Yixing leaving early with the rest of the dance club. Texts from his friends on his phone promising that they’ll drag Junmyeon there if needed. Yixing just pushes that thought aside, moving back to the dressing area set aside for their club. Solo dances came after group dances. So everyone set aside their bags with solo uniforms and instead got dressed in the uniforms for the group dance. Sitting down and moving to concentrate on hair and makeup before their turn. 

The outfits are matching red and black, all their pants the same slightly shiny material where they each have a different style top. Kai is wearing a vest in a black and red pattern over a red muscle tank, he has a pair of bracelets on one wrist. Luhan has a red velvet jacket on, a black shirt with a red belt around his waist, and a thick silver chain around his neck. Tao was decked out in a long red pleather coat, with a black shirt, silver chain, and matching belt. Sehun was in all black with a black and red patterned jacket and a silver chain. Minseok is in a cropped red pleather coat with a black top that has an almost corset-style belt. Lastly is Yixing in a coat similar to Minseok’s, with a slightly longer tail flowing from the crop. His shirt is identical to Minseok’s but with a red corset belt instead of a black one. 

They all style their hair carefully, messed over half their face and gelled nicely. The makeup is a dark khol liner and a simple light pink tint. Done they stand and let Luhan gather them together for a group picture. Done they sit down, waiting until it's their turn. Finally, they get called out. The six of them moving to the center of the stage, Yixing’s eyes flick past the judges. Searching for the one person he wants to see. His eyes land on Junmyeon and he lets out a relieved breath, glad his friends had managed to get him here. 

“This is the EXO dance group. Dancing a routine set to the song ‘One Shot’ by Korean group BAP.” They all move back into their starting positions, and the moment the music plays Yixing finds himself lost to the music. Moving through the routine with ease and focusing only on the song and routine. Soon enough they have finished their routine, chests heaving they all bow and head backstage. Yixing moving to change quickly. 

Besides him the only other one doing a solo is Kai. The others just mill around backstage as the two get ready. Kai changes into a simple white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. While Yixing’s outfit is a bit more complex. Carefully he sheds his red and black outfit in favor of a white and black one. A pair of lightweight black pants, black short boots, and a black and silver belt. Over top is a low cut white vest. Made of a thin material that would go sheer when wet. A white blazer over top it contrasts with his golden skin and showcases his soul mark. The unicorn on his chest seeming even darker peeking out from all the white. Stepping out he puts his props aside and moves to sit and get ready. 

His hair is loose, hanging over his forehead and looking like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes are lined in a waterproof liner and his lips enhanced to look slightly swollen and pink. Nervous he turns to sit down, listening to the sounds of other performances and trying to breathe. His performance is scheduled for second to last of the day. So he has nothing better to do than sit there. 

A few minutes pass and then there is a knock on the door, it opened to reveal Kyungsoo. The omega kisses his mate, smiling at him before moving over to the couch where everyone else has gathered. Setting down the bag in his hands he begins to pull things out of the bag. That's when Yixing notices the other had prepared food for the whole club. Cheers rise from their friends and Yixing blinks slightly. He’s so nauseous he’s not sure he can eat. But while everyone else is handed Bentos he gets a thermos. The other omega moving to sit with him. 

“Here,” Kyungsoo smiles at him, “I thought you might not be feeling good, so I made you something different. It’s a simple pot-au-feu. It should be relatively easy to eat.” He smiles at him, “you need your strength.” Yixing’s eyes flick down to the thermos, slowly opening it and taking a deep breath. The smell of beef stock and fresh herbs and vegetables fills the air. Slowly relaxing Yixing enough that he can carefully eat some. 

After what feels like ages he is finally called to the stage. His props being set to one side as he moves forward. He was glad that they were able to set everything up for his dance, and given that he was only second to last he had a feeling someone else would be using water in their dance. Eyes flicking from the small pool of water to the chair with a blazer and hat on it before moving to the judges off the stage. He steps up and bows politely, eyes flicking past them to where Jumyeon is sitting. Taking a deep breath he moves into place. 

“Now for the solo routine of Zhang Yixing. He will be dancing to a compilation created by Byun Baekhyun. The compilation has been named “Embracing fate.” ” Yixing’s eyes close for a second, before opening again as the music starts. 

Junmyeon’s eyes widen at the title of the song, flicking over to where Baekhyun is sitting before turning back to the stage. The first song that comes on is one the alpha knows, Kai had been addicted to it a while back. It was called Love Shot. The alpha’s eyes remain fixed on Yixing, unable to tear them away as he watches. The first part of the dance was sexy and popping with the most startling part being when Yixing trails his fingers down his chest. A small smirk on his face as the vest slides aside. 

Junmyeon gulps, seeing the soulmark standing out on his skin. For once the omega didn’t cover it up and it makes his heart race. Confusion and hope curling in his gut. Then another song slips in. Fading in as the previous one fades out. The omega tosses his suit jacket aside, it slipping over the floor to somewhere off stage. Then he moves back, the movements slow and long and languid. This dance much more artistic, with waves of water splashing up with each movement. The other lay back in what appears to be a pool of water. His movements slow and sensual and beautiful. 

The movements speed up as he stands back up, and then there is rain falling, soaking Yixing through to the bone. His white vest is completely see-through now as he falls to his knees. Hands moving to slowly push his hair back from his face. The music changing once again. Fading together to make a new song. This time the vest is shed tosses in the same direction as the jacket from earlier. Junmyeon gulps, watching how the water moves down his skin, over his abs before disappearing into the waistband of his pants. The other male dances his way over to a chair. 

Movements careful and fluid, once he is at the chair a blazer and hat are picked up. And Junmyeon blinks because they are both items the alpha had leftover at the omega’s house ages ago. He watches with wide eyes as the omega dances with the blazer and hat. Moving in what looks like a couple's dance before sliding into the chair, blazer, and hat somehow now on the other's body. A few more moves and then the music stops, the omega now nothing more than a statue on the chair. 

The music ends and then the crowd erupts into cheering. The omega on stage panting as he moves over, bowing to the judges before moving to collect the clothes and props on the stage and remove them. Junmyeon is left shell-shocked, he probably would have remained there forever if it hadn’t been for Baekhyun tugging at his arm. 

“Hyung come on. We only have a little while before they announce who goes through to the finals. We need to go see him before then.” Junmyeon nods slowly, letting his friend tug him up, leading him backstage to where their friend's dressing room is. They knock on the door and it is opened by Luhan. The older male nods and soon everyone is leaving the room. Minseok stopping to talk to Junmyeon before he goes. 

“He’s just changing and drying off, he’ll be out from behind the curtain in a moment.” Minseok smiles at him, moving away and taking Baekhyun with him. Which just leaves Junmyeon standing inside the door with wide eyes. 

“Guys?” Junmyeons head turns, watching as Yixing comes out from behind the curtain. His body had been dried off, hair being dried with a fluffy towel as he walks out. His wet clothes exchanged again for the red and black outfit from the group dance. “Guys? Whats-” And Yixing freezes, eyes landing on the alpha by the doorway. 

The other stops, swallowing as his eyes lock with Junmyeon’s. His lips part, hands going slack on the towel they are holding. Then he slowly looks around the room before nodding. 

“Oh.” He says softly, moving slowly out into the room more. “Junmyeon.” 

The alpha remains firmly rooted where he is standing. Unsure what to say, or how to speak to the other. The omega’s eyes flick away for a moment, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows again. Junmyeon can see his eyes close for a moment before he looks back over. Giving a soft sigh the omega moves over to stand in front of the alpha. He swallows again before he speaks. 

“I love you,” he whispers softly, “I’m sorry for how I reacted. And I know it’s only an excuse but I was drunk and I tend not to react well when I’m drunk. But I am sorry for what I said. I never believed you would act like the others. I was just scared.” He swallows, eyes flickering away at that. And Junmyeon finds himself taking a small step towards the other. 

“Scared of what, Yixing?” He asks softly, hand itching to reach out and pull the other into a kiss. But instead staying still. Yixing takes a breath and looks at him. 

“Scared of how you make me feel… more than just romantic love... “ He shakes his head, “before you I’ve never had any sexual desires… and while they still aren’t common… you make me feel things Junmyeon.” He practically whispers the last part, “Feel things that scare me. Things that make me feel like everyone else was wrong and I was a liar.” Junmyeon lets out a small breath, hand moving to cup Yixing’s cheek. 

“You’re not a liar Yixing.” He says softly, “there are many things that fall into the Asexual spectrum. And until you had felt sexual attraction you were right to believe you were ace.” Yixing looks up at him, an eyebrow quirking up in amusement. 

“So what? I’m Suhosexual?” He asks, voice teasing and making Junmyeon smile at him. A laugh escaping the alpha’s lips. 

“No, I wouldn’t say that. Probably more along the lines of Demisexual or Graysexual. But sure, we could call it Suhosexual if it makes you feel better.” The omega gives a small laugh, head falling forward to rest on the other’s shoulder. 

“When did you become an expert in this?” He asks as he laughs lightly. 

“When I got a mate that was ace.” Junmyeon smiles softly, looking down at the omega leaning against him. His hand moves to tilt the other’s head up. “I did my research.” There’s a smile on both of their lips as they lean in. Sharing a soft kiss, Junmyeon’s arms pulling the other closer. His alpha roaring in pleasure that he has the other in his arms once again. 

Unfortunately, they have to stop all too soon, Luhan coming to get Yixing and tell him its time for the ranking. Junmyeon smiles as the other whines glad it's not just him who is upset. With a last peck, and the alpha promising to watch from the crowd and wait for him, they part. Yixing heading back on stage while Junmyeon moves back to his seat. Sliding into his seat in time to hear who goes through to the finals. 

They manage to make it into the finals, both the group and Kai and Yixing for soloists. But instead of going out drinking to celebrate they head to a local cafe for coffee instead. Everyone basically deciding that drinking would not be a smart idea. Yixing was grateful, and also embarrassed because everyone in the group now knew that his dance had been for Junmyeon. His cheeks were pink as they went to lunch. 

He had changed into a hoodie and a pair of jeans, keeping his head ducked as he sits next to Junmyeon. There is a little light-hearted ribbing but for the most part, everyone is glad the two have made up. Once they’ve all eaten and relaxed some they all head out. With Yixing inviting Junmyeon home to talk some more. 

A week passes, Yixing still having trouble with doing anything more than kissing. He’s nervous about how his body reacts and isn’t sure how to deal with everything. Junmyeon is soft and gentle and promises they don’t need to do anything more than this. But Yixing wants to try. So he finally texts Luhan. Although after the other’s reply he isn’t sure how much help his friend is. 

To: LuLudeer

From: Lay

‘Ge… Help me.’

To: Lay

From: LuLudeer

‘Help you with what Xingie?’

To: LuLudeer

From: Lay

‘I want to try being more… intimate with Suho… But I don’t know how. And I keep freezing up all the time.’

To: Lay

From: LuLudeer

‘OHHHHHHHH…. Uhhhhhh… well… does he get hard when you make out?’

To: LuLudeer

From: Lay

‘GE!’

To: Lay

From: LuLudeer

‘I’ll take that as a yes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Well instead of trying to worry about your own body, why don’t you start with something simple? Blow jobs and hand jobs tend to be an easy first step. And then you can see how you react to touching him.’

Yixing leaned back on his bed and groaned. He had hoped there would be something he could do privately first but no. It’s looking like he’s gonna have to do something with the other to start. He's got his head buried in his pillow when his phone dings again. Hand rummaging on the table he grabs it and brings it over. Squinting at the screen to read the next message. 

To: Lay

From: LuLudeer

‘I mean if you’d rather you could just play the blushing virgin and let him take care of you... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ‘

Yixing growls and throws his phone, hearing it thud onto the chair in the opposite corner of his room as he groans. Hiding his head again he whines slightly as he tries to think of what to do. 

It’s a couple of days later when he gets his chance. The two are sitting on Yixing’s sofa, making out when Yixing feels it. The other has moved some, and his crotch is pressing against his thigh. Because of this position Yixing can feel the other, already half-hard and straining against his Jeans. Just as he notices it Junmyeon pulls back, panting softly and head dipped down. The alpha gives a small smile and moves to stand up. 

“Sorry,” he says softly, “Let me go take care of this and then I’ll be right back.” Yixing blinks and watches as the other leave him. When the other has almost passed the couch Yixing’s hand darts out, grabbing hold of Junmyeon’s sleeve. The alpha blinks and turns to look back at Yixing. The omega gulps, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“Can… Can I help you?” He asks softly, looking up at the other male from under his eyelashes. Junmyeon blinks, turning around fully and moving over to Yixing. Stopping he kneels down in front of him. 

“Are you sure?” He asks softly, “I don’t want you to feel pressured. I know this is hard for you.” Yixing gives a small smile, appreciating the other before nodding slightly. 

“Yeah… But I want to try.” Yixing whispers softly, “I… I want to try to get better with this. And I think this would be the easiest way to start… if I get too nervous I’ll tell you… ok?” Junmyeon blinks and nods slowly, sitting back next to the other. 

“Ok.” He says softly, “how do you want to start?” Junmyeons asks gently, Yixing gulps and pulls him closer. 

“Kiss me?” He asks nervously, “I'm... I’m gonna try to touch you, but I’m gonna be a little slow…” Junmyeon lets out a small laugh and leaned in to kiss the other. Pulling back after a moment to smile at him. 

“I get it,” he says with a laugh, “we’ll go slow. And kissing will help distract us both.” He smiles, leaning back in to kiss the other. Their lips meet slowly, Yixing’s eyes closing as Junmyeon nips at his lip. Mouth opening to let the other in he moves closer, their crotches brushing against each other as they kiss. 

Slowly Yixing moves his hand down over the other, reaching Junmyeon’s crotch slowly. His hand settles onto the other over his jeans. Pressing down with the heel of his hand slowly. He hears Junmyeon let out a little gasp and pulls back slowly, moving to kiss down along the alpha’s neck. His hand moves slowly, massaging the other through his jeans. He nips at the alpha’s neck, slowly relaxing as he hears the other gasp and groan. 

“Xingie…” Junmyeon pants lightly, causing Yixing to let out a small chuckle. Slowly he moves his hands, carefully undoing the snap on the front of the other’s pants. Opening them and reaching in to pull the alpha’s cock out. He pulls the pants down ever so slightly, eyes glancing down between them at the other’s length. 

“Holy-” Yixing’s eyes widen, he knew the other would be larger than him. That was just the biology of Alphas versus Omegas. But he hadn’t been expecting this. Blinking slowly Yixing takes a breath. 

“Xing, you ok?” Junmyeon asks softly, voice worried. 

“Huh?” Yixing glances back up and smiles, “ah yeah… I just… haven’t ever seen anyones… besides mine I mean…” Junmyeon’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’ shape, nodding in understanding. “Sorry, just… gimme a moment? I knew there’d be a size difference just… wasn’t expecting this.” He looks back down at the other’s cock, “you’re so… big.” Junmyeon lets out a groan and lets his head fall back, Yixing sees pink creep up his neck. 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon whines, “you shouldn’t say stuff like that.” Yixing lets out a small chuckle, glancing back up at the alpha with a small smile. 

“Sorry,” he says, not really meaning it. Reaching behind him to the side table he grabs his hand lotion that he keeps there. “This should help… right?” He asks, looking back at the alpha. Junmyeon gives a small nod and Yixing smiles, leaning in to kiss the alpha again. As they kiss he squeezes some lotion on his hands, reaching out and wrapping both hands around the other. 

He slowly moves his thumb, flicking it over the tip of the other’s cock. Junmyeon lets out a groan, hands holding the other flush against him. Yixing slowly moves his hands, squeezing and massaging gently. Softly stroking the other from the base to the tip. When the other is covered in lotion his second-hand moves to gently massage Junmyeon’s balls. This causes the alpha to rip their mouths apart, a loud moan falling from his lips. He ducks his head down to hide against Yixing’s neck. The omega lets out a small laugh at the other’s reaction. 

“Good?” He asks softly, causing Junmyeon to groan again. 

“Xing… fuck I’m not going to last.” Junmyeon moans softly, “please, please Xingie.” Yixing bites his lip, something inside him thrilled to have his alpha begging. Yixing begins to speed up, hands moving faster, careful not to squeeze too hard or chafe the other. Soon enough Junmyeon is tensing against him, letting out a loud curse as his cock twitches and sprays cum against Yixing’s hand. 

Yixing makes a small face, reaching for a tissue to wipe his hands slowly and taking a breath. He’s not as grossed out as he thought he would be. Somehow he’s calmed quite a bit. And while the feeling of the other’s cum on his skin bothered him it wasn’t the worst feeling ever. Junmyeon clings to him, breathing deeply and slowly. Finally, Yixing tosses the tissue away and nudges the alpha. 

“Come on,” he smiles at him, “let's go take a bath ok?” The alpha nods, letting his mate pull him to his feet and drag him to the bathroom. They soak in the tub for a while, Junmyeon lounging behind the omega, exhausted from school and the orgasm. Yixing looks down at the water, hands playing with the remnants of the bubbles he had put in. Slowly he looks back at Junmyeon.

The other’s eyes are closed, but he isn’t sleeping, just relaxing. His eyes trace over his skin, down the soft eyelashes that graze his cheek and to his neck. Where a few small bruises are forming from Yixing’s earlier abuse. It Stops for a moment at the soulmark, taking in the stylized unicorn. The horn had always looked like a water droplet to him. Before dipping down his chest to where the bubbles stop on his abdomen. For someone who didn’t enjoy sports the alpha certainly had nice muscles. 

As he is looking over the other he feels something he had never felt before. Besides his cock twitching weekly, almost like it wants to harden. No, what he feels comes from inside, the omega wolf he thought he had buried a long time ago. 

‘Finally,’ it whispers across his mind, ‘our alpha, our mate.’ And for the first time ever Yixing feels it too. The pull between the two of them, begging him to let Junmyeon mate him. Leaning his head back against the alpha’s chest he takes a soft breath. 

“Myeonie?” He asks softly, looking back up at the other male. 

“Hmm?” Junmyeon’s eyes blink open, “what's up Xingie?” The alpha’s voice is concerned, “you ok?” Yixing smiles softly, letting out a small chuckle and nodding. 

“Yeah… I just think I might be able to do this with you.” Junmyeon makes a confused face and Yixing laughs, “let you mate me. I’ll see about temporarily stopping the suppressants.” Junmyeon’s eyes widen and he sits up. 

“You sure?” The alpha asks worriedly and Yixing smiles, twisting to peck the other’s lips. 

“Positive,” he says softly, “they said if I mate my alpha my heat should fix itself. If they’re wrong then I can always go back on the suppressants. But I want to do this. I want to complete our bond.” Junmyeon’s eyes flick across Yixing’s face as if searching for something. Yixing smiles at him and the alpha relaxes, bending in to kiss the other softly. 

Yixing sees his doctor a few weeks later, and she reassures him that his condition will lessen due to having his soulmate mated to him. She also promises they’ll put him back on the suppressants if he wants later. She also said that it would take a while for them to fade from his system completely and, as he hadn’t had a heat in a while, he wouldn’t know when his heat would hit. Junmyeon made him promise not to go anywhere without someone from the pack. Worried about what would happen if the other got his heat while alone. 

Otherwise, life progressed like normal. With Yixing making small steps in progress towards their intimacy. And the dance club preparing for the finals. With the main dance being mapped to the song ‘Something’ by the band TVXQ- a band everyone in the group loved. And Yixing and Kai working on their solo dances together. 

The other alpha was quickly becoming one of Yixing’s best friends. Even if the omega mocked his choice in dance for being overly sexual. He had chosen the song ‘Tarentellagra’ by Xia because it was the dancing feet spell. But the dance he chose was so sexual that Yixing cracked up whenever he saw it. It still amazed him that the alpha could go from the adorable and easily embarrassed to some strange sex god. 

Yixing, on the other hand, had a bit more trouble deciding on his routine for the finals. It had been suggested that he should just go back to the original semi-final dance. But the omega wasn’t sure it would be good enough. Finally, he had figured something out, and with the help of Kai and Sehun got it down pat by the finals. 

That day went by smooth enough, with all of the dancers completing their dances easily. The only strange thing had been how hot the omega had felt. He was sweating a lot more than before and he was pretty sure he was flushed. But he had finished his dance and was milling around after while they waited for everyone else to finish. 

Junmyeon had been tense since they arrived, Yixing smelled so good today. So much stronger than before, and he seemed to be flushed. When the other's dance had finished he ran backstage to see the omega. Wanting to congratulate him for a wonderful job on his final dance. When he got backstage he froze. Yixing was cornered by another alpha. 

The other alpha was leering at him, one hand up on the wall to corner Yixing. Yixing, on the other hand, was frowning up at him, glaring like he had the first time Junmyeon had met him. The alpha can feel his restraint snapping. But it's not until the other alpha raises a hand to touch Yixing that it snaps. Letting out a growl he moves over and pulls Yixing behind him. Both of their soulmarks are on display and the other alpha glances between them. Eyes locking on the marks before he turns to look at Junmyeon. 

“You shouldn’t let your bitch wander around when he’s like this. You never know what could happen.” Junmyeon’s eyes flash red and he goes to attack. Only for Kai and Sehun to stop him. 

“Hyung!” They point behind him, where Yixing’s legs have given out and he’s panting. Cheeks even more flushed than ever before, eyes wide and glassy. And that's when the smell hits him. The other two alphas step back slightly, while Junmyeon darts over and lifts Yixing into his arms. 

“I got you Xingie,” he whispers softly, moving to hi-tail it out of there. Determined to get the omega to safety because it's finally here. His heat has hit. Meanwhile, Kai and Sehun turn back to the other alpha, eyes darkening as they glare at him. 

“Now… what did you just call our friend?” Sehun cracks his knuckles as Kai lets out a low growl. The two moving forward, backing the other alpha into a corner. “I think you need to learn some respect.” They share a dark smile before turning back to the other alpha, fists descending down onto his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Dances:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C530QB8SP2Y&list=FLmBdnO4iZrNjiR-1LBd58jw&index=2&t=0s  
> (Korean song though)  
> (This is the outfits they wear for it- https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/proxy/R7SnAMATFxcfbdHB_I7Dp5q6HHTy723IpI6kT43J71h_K-hQXPrY4YtKCNfVC91nxeKJASjaaGKLiBTu-zNcCezPagyq-IfNu506kLmhcA )
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwbDMkJq8_M&list=FLmBdnO4iZrNjiR-1LBd58jw&index=3&t=0s  
> (mostly for the rope dance and solo dance. In outfits similar to the video/ MV. 1920's gangster or singer. )
> 
> Solo Dance:  
> The first one is a combination of these three songs/ dances-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijGtxGHm5WI&list=FLmBdnO4iZrNjiR-1LBd58jw&index=5&t=0s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAWyPH-zQnM&list=FLmBdnO4iZrNjiR-1LBd58jw&index=6&t=0s  
> The song is EXO's One and Only  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYi4FkOOOxk&list=FLmBdnO4iZrNjiR-1LBd58jw&index=4&t=0s  
> (Yixing wears something similar to Kai's outfit from Love shot. Just the top is white and bottom black like in the water dance.) 
> 
> and then  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3kfy65yaDQ&list=FLmBdnO4iZrNjiR-1LBd58jw&index=6  
> the second part with the blue shirt.  
> I hope this helps you!

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing isn't AceAro. He's actually closer to Demisexual but hasn't ever fallen for someone before. This isn't a story meaning to say that Asexual people need to change. Instead, its a story about growth and learning of a more appropriate label and that labels don't matter. This is based partially on personal experience and partially on stories from my friends. I am Ace-spectrum but not fully Ace so this will be more like that. And Yixing isn't Aro at all. He fully wants romantc relationships just doesn't think it's possible without sex.   
> Its a story of finding oneself and each other. And of learning to understand even when you don't at first. 
> 
> I'm not trying to offend and I hope everyone understands. 
> 
> Also while there will be some sexual content I would not classify it all as smut and it is possible to ignore that part of the story. I hope everyone understands, thank you. 
> 
> So this was meant to be a oneshot but ended up being over 16K words so I split it in two. I will post both tonight though.


End file.
